This invention relates to methods and apparatus for transmitting data and images over telecommunications lines.
Generally speaking, sending data and images over telecommunications lines is known. However, the particular embodiments of the present invention are believed not to be known in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for taking and transmitting digital images over telecommunications lines, preferably in real time. In one embodiment digital images are combined with customized text and the combined data is transmitted over a telecommunications line.
It is an object of this present invention to provide an apparatus where a digital postcard picture can be taken of an individual in front of a well known landmark, preferably immediately downloaded to a computer, placed in postcard format, customized with personalized text, and then electronically mailed to another individual. Preferably the digital photographs taken do not use superimposition.
One advantage of the present invention is that a digital image or digital postcard may be instantly sent via e-mail to anyone in the world on a real-time basis. In other words, with this technology, xe2x80x9cWish You Were Herexe2x80x9d will no longer refer to a week or ten days ago (as is the case when a postcard or photo is direct mailed) it will mean now.
In one embodiment an apparatus is provided comprised of a digital camera having a button and an output port, a transmitting processor having a first input port connected to the digital camera, and a first output port, and a telecommunications line connected to the first output port of the transmitting processor. When the button of the digital camera is pressed the digital camera creates a digital image and sends the digital image to the first input port of the transmitting processor. The transmitting processor sends the digital image out via its first output port to the telecommunications line. The transmitting processor may automatically send the digital image out or may wait for inputs from a user via a second input port before it sends the digital image out. The second input port of the transmitting processor can be connected to an interactive device such as a computer keyboard or a computer mouse.
The transmitting processor can be adaptable to receive a user input in the form of an electronic mailing address and any additional text (i.e. personalized message), at its second input port and the processor can send the digital image out (with any optional text) on its first output port on the telecommunications line to the electronic mailing address after receiving the electronic mailing address. The processor may have a second output port which is connected to an input port of a computer monitor. The processor may produce a first screen on the computer monitor, the first screen comprised of a first field for entering the electronic mailing address.
The processor may attach an alphanumeric message to the digital image and send an alphanumeric message out its first output port on the telecommunications line with the digital image. The first screen produced by the processor on the computer monitor is further comprised of a second field for entering the alphanumeric message to be attached to the digital image. The first screen may also be comprised of a third field, i.e. a xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d field, which when activated causes the digital image to immediately be sent out on the telecommunications line. The first screen may also be comprised of a fourth field on which the processor produces the digital image. A fifth field may also be provided on the first screen for entering further electronic addresses.
The processor may take a digital image and put it in postcard format before the digital image is sent out onto the telecommunications line. The processor may attach a geographical indication to the digital image. The geographical indication would specify where the digital image was taken, such as xe2x80x9cgreetings from New York Cityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgreetings from the Statue of Libertyxe2x80x9d. The processor would send a combination of the digital image and the geographical indication out on the telecommunications line.